Battle of the Rubble
*Spartan-II (x3) *Mighty Sparrow |forces2= *Retribution's Thunder *Infinite Spoils(Captured) *four Sangheili Zealots. |forces3= *Hundred of small Kig-Yar raiders **A Psalm Every Day *Kig-yar *Unggoy *Jiralhanae |forces4= *Insurrectionists |casual1= Very few ODSTs |casual2= |casual3= All Jiralhanae killed by Truth's orders. Reth All Unggoy |casual4= }} Background When Regret was unable to find the Human Homeworld, Truth had a group of Kig-yar merchants ally themselves with Humans in order to find its location. The Kig-yar found a human population around a group of Asteroids called "The Rubble". Originally, they pretended to be Allies with the Insurrectionist and Refugee citizens. They made a trade agreement with the Insurrectionists that they will hand them Covenant weapons, if they gave them the location of Earth. The Insurrectionists, not caring about Earth or the UNSC, decided to set it up. However, the weapons they were handed were modified and sent to other Insurrectionists across the galaxy. When Regret found some of the weapons on sale on High Charity, not knowing that they were part of Truth's plan, he sent some of the Covenant's top soldiers to silence the "rebels". The UNSC sent the Light Frigate to investigate Insurrectionist activity. Battle A Psalm Every Day attacks and disables Retribution's Thunder as they arrive at The Rubble. Thel 'Vadamee and his crew are taken captive and stored within one of the habitats. The Midsummer Night arrives shortly after while stalking the Kestrel and is taken out with mass driver round and missile fire from the Rubble Defense. Commander Zheng is shot by Lieutenant Campbell but pushes himself to lock the arm codes for the Shiva Nuclear mines on board. Zheng then talks to Keyes before he dies, and Keyes is forced to take command of the ship. Keyes surrenders the ship to save the crew and they are imprisoned on The Rubble as well. Juliana now has the proper forces to defend the Rubble from the second Kig-Yar assault, she collaborates with Gray Team and Keyes and they work together to infiltrate a docked Kig-Yar ship Infinite Spoils. The Mighty Sparrow is filled with ODSTs and they latch onto the ship allowing them to plug Juliana into the Kig-yar battle-net. This allows them to gain data on the upcoming invasion by Reth from Metisette. During the infiltration the Sangheili under Thel attack the Mighty Sparrow which is docked with the Kig-Yar raider. Thel encounters jai and declares him a Demon before Jai retreats back to the docking bay. Aftermath Lead's to the Battle of Metisette in which Keyes uses the Midsummer Night to attack the Kig-Yar city. He goes into the atmosphere and air brakes while shooting out HEVs to destroy the anti-space defense to use the abandoned rubble as weapons. The Shiva Nuclear mines are used to destroy the defense system leaving Metisette open to the Rubble bombardment leaving nothing left of the Kig-Yar City or Reth's forces. The human forces are picked up in pelicans, and the launching of Habitat Exodus that jump from one vector to Falaknuma, 18 Scorpii. Lieutenant Keyes was briefed by none other than Admiral Cole himself. Keyes is promoted to Lieutenant Commander for his protection of 1 million people. References